


Wait For Me

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 8, Fluff, Heartbreaking, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, SouRin Week, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Week - Day 8 - Paper - Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

Sousuke gently trailed his fingers through Rin’s hair, studying his face, memorizing his long lashes and the way that no matter how many times they were pushed back, his bangs always fell back down. 

It was rare for Sousuke to be awake before Rin. It was such an infrequent occurrence that he could count the times on one hand. One of the times was when they were both still young and Rin’s father had just passed away. That day, Sousuke did everything he could think of to get his friend out of bed, though he understood why he so adamantly protested. 

But Rin was always fairly quick at recovering from even the most disheartening circumstances. It’s one of the many traits he possessed that Sousuke admired.

“Rin” Sousuke spoke in a hushed voice. His mind wandered to the days after Rin’s father passed, when things had begun to go back to normal. The pretend battles they had with brooms at school, getting scolded by their teacher. 

_”Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!”_

_”UUUGGGHH!!” Sousuke groaned, pouting as he watched Rin enjoy the ice cream he’d desperately wanted._

_”It’s not fair! You always win!” Sousuke whined._

_Rin chuckled, “It’s not my fault that you suck at this game” he grinned._

_”Yeah.. well.. If we were racing butterfly stroke I **know** I’d win” Sousuke smirked_

And he’d won, Rin promising to do whatever he asked for. But then Rin left for Australia and after a while the letters stopped coming. It was years later that they ended up in the same high school together. And they picked up like nothing had ever happened.

Sousuke nuzzled his nose to the side of Rin’s, a soft smile forming on his lips. He was so lucky to have this amazing, beautiful man in his life. Lucky that he got to stand by Rin’s side through all of his accomplishments, and hold him through his failures.

It was after Rin won his first gold medal and he came back to Japan that Sousuke had taken him out to the beach. They spent the day acting like kids again and when night fell, they snuggled together under a blanket, listening to the waves crash against the sand and watching the twinkling stars in the clear night sky. He’d taken Rin’s hand and kissed each knuckle before taking a deep breath.

_”Rin.. I want… Do you… uh” Sousuke was obviously flustered and Rin fondly smiled at him. “I love you, Rin. I love you so much and I was hoping… Will-will you marry me?”_

_Sousuke watched as the tears welled in Rin’s amazing crimson eyes and he made that horribly adorable face that he always makes when he crys and clung to Sousuke, tightly wrapping his arms around his neck and placing kisses all over his face._

_”Yes!” kiss “Yes!” kiss kiss “GOD YES!” more kisses._

“I love you” he whispered, tracing Rin’s lips with his thumb and he looked at the large, framed picture that was taken during their ceremony.

It was beautiful, _HE_ was beautiful. Rin wore a thin, baggy, white button up shirt and white breeches. His shirt was only buttoned halfway and with the nice breeze coming off of the ocean, the shirt would blow open, exposing his amazing chest. And the red and teal anklet rested above a bare foot. 

Sousuke wore the opposite of Rin. A black, short sleeved button up shirt that wasn’t buttoned at all. A black tank top under it and black slacks. And even though sand clung to his feet as they took their place on the beach, in front of their close friends and family, Sousuke couldn’t have wished for a more perfect day.

He let out a soft chuckle as he thought about their wedding night. The fiery passion in their movements. The hungry kisses and the erotic moans. Rin really was an outstanding lover. Whether it was the first time or the hundredth that they’d been together, the sight of Rin lying naked under him always made his heart flutter.

And the lazy cuddling afterwards was one of his most favorite things. Having Rin’s head rested on his chest while Sousuke combed his fingers through his silky, maroon locks. The hushed whispers of love and giggles from Rin when he would begin teasing Sousuke again and the latter would shift onto his forearms, hovering over Rin and give him a devious smile before pressing their lips together and taking him all over again.

“Yo, wake up” Sousuke tried again, cupping Rin’s cheek in his hand. He thought he saw the faint flutter of lashes but when the scarlet eyes failed to open he sighed.

Finding a house to move into together was frustrating. Rin wanted the _perfect_ home and after seeing twenty-six different houses Sousuke had pretty much given up hope. Then, one morning he got a call from a frantic Rin. He couldn’t understand anything through Rin’s sobs and babbling so he worriedly got dressed and ran out of his apartment after _finally_ managing to get the location of his husband.

Upon arriving, Sousuke grabbed Rin by the shoulders, looking him up and down for any wounds or broken limbs. And all Rin could do is blubber as he raised his finger to point at a quaint two story house with a large shade tree in the front, surrounded by flowers. For a second Sousuke was angry at the house because it had obviously done _something_ to hurt Rin. But then….

_”This one! (hic) This is (hic) our home!” Rin choked out, flinging himself into Sousuke’s arms._

They’d managed to move in before Rin’s birthday that year. Haru, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa all showing up for the surprise party that Sousuke had almost broken his back over, attempting to keep it a secret from his ever so nosy, gorgeous husband.

Sousuke tucked some stands behind Rin’s ear, while he admired the delicate yet masculine features of his lover. He hadn’t changed a bit.

And then that one Christmas, as they were snuggled up together on the couch, the only light coming from the shimmering white bulbs on their Christmas tree, Rin had confessed to Sousuke that he’d been thinking of adopting a child. And the delighted laughter and warm kisses that came when Sousuke admitted he’d been thinking the same thing. It was about time they started a family.

And the joy that little girl brought into their lives. Black hair and eyes that were a shade lighter than Rin’s. It seemed fated, like she was always meant for them. 

Sousuke was a terrifying father when Ryo became old enough to date, well.. only to whatever unlucky boys dared to attempt to woo her.

Sousuke could feel a tear roll down his cheek and he didn’t try to hide it. He pressed his forehead to Rin’s and “Please, wake up” fell from his lips.

An aged hand came to rest on his shoulder and he looked to the side, azure eyes surrounded by wrinkles flicked from Rin up to Sousuke. 

“It’s time, daddy” Ryo spoke, her son clinging to her leg.

Sousuke nodded as he gripped the side of the casket, “Just one more”.

He leaned down and faintly brushed his lips against Rin’s like he had for their very first kiss. That first kiss that was so many years ago. 

“Wait for me” he choked out, lacing Rin’s cold fingers with his and pressing a few more heated kisses to his husband's forehead.


End file.
